Разия
'''Razia' is the Queen of the Marid, the Guardian of the Waters and an ally to King Solomon. She bestowed various powers over the elements to the Prince. She is a protagonist in The Forgotten Sands ''. Biography A queen of one of the tribes of the Djinn, Razia has remained dormant in Solomon's palace for centuries; her magic protects the reservoir in Rekem that keeps it an oasis in the desert. She remembers the Sand Army of Ratash, an Ifrit, and was present there when it was sealed away in Solomon's treasure vault. When the Prince enters her dimension, she wakes from her slumber and demands to know why he is in her domain. She decides to help the Prince and is comfortable blaming him for allowing Malik to release the army in the first place. Razia is regal and stern; she doesn't ask, she commands. The Prince isn’t used to being treated as a servant rather than royalty, and resents it. After the Prince and Malik seem to kill Ratash, and Malik absorbs his power, his half of the seal was shattered. Then Malik runs off, using some of Ratash's powers to escape. Razia explains to the Prince that Ratash cannot be killed by any ordinary sword, and that what actually happened was quite different than what the Prince saw. Ratash has actually killed Malik, and possessed his body. The Prince doesn't believe this, and sets out to find the Djinn Sword, which Razia says can kill Ratash. Once the Prince retrieved the sword from the ruined Djinn city of Rakem, Razia sacrificed her physical form and merged with the sword, bestowing it with incredible powers capable of striking down sand creatures in only a single swing. She did not know what would happen to her once Ratash was slain, but the Prince vowed that he would see her safely home, a promise that gave her comfort while on the way to the final confrontation with Ratash. During the final battle, she and Ratash exchanged insults while the Prince fought valiantly against the hulking monstrosity, before he finally struck the killing blow by plunging Razia directly into the medallion on Ratash's chest, killing him in a explosion of energy. Afterward, the Prince retrieved Razia from the ruined palace, calling out for her but never receiving a response. Assuming that Razia sacrificed her life to remove Ratash from the world once and for all, the Prince returned the sword to Rakem, respecting her desire to return home. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Master Magician: Razia is a Djinn, meaning she is a god-like entity in the Prince of Persia Universe. She has bestowed various abilties to the Prince throughout The Forgotten Sands ''in an effort to help the Prince combat Ratash and his army. Her power is very immense, most likely surpassing Kaileena in magic. However, it can be inferred that Ratash's magic is more powerful then hers, as his magic was able to intefere with her own abilities she bestowed to the Prince. *'Elemental Control: 'Razia has the ability to control the 4 Elements, Wind, Earth, Fire, and Air. However, she is more proficient in controling Water, which is her native element. She is able to transform her body into water and control it, even able to control it's temperature and freeze it at will. While she hasnt been seen control other elements directly, she has given the Prince abilities of the other elements. **'Hydrokenisis **''Pyrokenisis'' **'Aerokenisis' **'Geokenisis' *'Time Manipulation: '''While not able to manipulate time like Kaileena, She has bestowed the Prince with the ability to rewind time, inferring she can manipulate time herself. She has also stated herself that the other Djinn can do so to a degree *'Sealing: She seems to display knowledge in magic that involves sealing, inferring she has aided in the creation of the Medallion that sealed Ratash. *'Purification: '''Her power seems to be able to purify the Prince from Ratash's Army sway. *'Immortality: 'Razia has lived for thousands of years due to her status as a Djinn and is likely immortal. However, It seems certain, specific circumstances is able to kill her, as she seemingly perished after Ratash was killed. She has mention only the magic of a Djinn can kill another Djinn. *'Power Distribution: 'Razia has the ability to give other's various powers and abilities *'Flight: 'In many of her conversations with the Prince, she displayed levitation and can possible fly. *'Teleportation: 'In one instance, as the Prince left, she disappeared and reappeared in front of him, displaying some sort of teleportation *'Restoration: 'She has the ability to return things to what they once was. She displays this helping the Prince Navigate through the Ruins of Rekem. *'Precognation: 'She has a limited ability of seeing to the future, as she very well knew her role the minute Ratash's army was released and accepted it. Though it shouldn't be said she can clearly see into the future, as she doesn't display to be omnipotent and the Prince would have to inform him of what's happening. *'Clairvoyance *'Cosmic Awareness' Abilities *'High Magical Intellect: '''She aided the Prince throughout his journey, explaining anything the Prince encountered without hesitation and was clear with her words. She also explained any supernatural occurrences during the events of ''The Forgotten Sands. Gallery Razia artwork.jpg|Artwork of Razia. Razia.jpg|Razia in The Forgotten Sands. Razia statue.jpg|A statue of Razia in the city of Rekem. Trivia *Razia is voiced by Resident Evil 4 actress, Salli Saffioti. *In the DS Version of Forgotten Sands, her powers worked in a similar way to Kaileena and when the Ceremony was done where Razia's powers were lost, her powers transformed the 3 Cult Members into Sand Monsters. References Категория:Персонажи